oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
Duality of the Divine Each of the Gods of Oron has a dual nature, promoting both positive and negative aspects. These are referred to as the Cielo and Suelo aspects respectively. This dichotomy is set in place to keep the universe in balance, for virtue cannot exist without vice. Emissaries When a Cleric, Oracle or Paladin prepares their spells, they commune with an emissary of their deity. This emissary appears before them during their meditation, and can offer them advice or guidance (usually in the form of scripture from a particular god's holy texts). Though these manifestations appear real, they cannot be interacted with in any way other than speech. The New Gods 'Achaea' Ephemeral Queen, Sky-Mother Frigga (Loftus), Mistress of the White River'', Izanami (Higashi-Rei) (ACK-eye-AH) Neutral '''Symbol': Horns around a lunar disc. Domains: Air, Animal (Feather), Community, Repose, Void Favoured Weapon: Longbow Achaea '''is said to be the '''Queen of Spirits,' Ruler of the Skies' and Mistress of the Rio Blanco, presider of all the spirits that pass through it. She is a deity of''' life''' and death, called on both at births and funerals to protect the spirits of those who are yet unborn, and those who have passed on. Some cultures see her as the Queen of the Afterlife, who rules over the Heavens and Hells from afar. She is often portrayed as a maternal figure with dark, wavy hair and eyes the colour of moonlight. Cielo'': The Creator - She is a Goddess of Community and Birth, fostering life where there was none before. She protects the spirits of the departed from demons and devils, making sure they find their rightful place in the afterlife. ''Suelo: The Ephemeral Queen is an uncaring goddess whose only interest is the flow of souls in and out of life - she cares not for the plight of the living or the circumstances of the dead. Everything has a beginning, and everything comes to an end. What happens in between is none of her concern. 'Followers' Clador: Achaea is the chief deity of Blackhost, where she is venerated alongside Sol Invictus. Outside of Blackhost her clergy are known as''' Lifekeepers', who function as midwives and undertakers, bringing people into the world and being there as they are taken out. She has a strong following in in Loftus where she is seen more as a Goddess of Skies and flying creatures. Here she is known as Frigga and depicted as birdlike, with taloned hands, eagle eyes and feathered hair. '''Gracia': The Elder Goddess is paid homage in Aldebaran as Queen of the Underworld, where souls are taken by the spirit of Death. She is not actively worshipped, but prayers of intercession for the dead or dying are common and well-known. Higashi-Rei : 'In Higashi-Rei she is feared as Izanami the White Queen, a mysterious and terrifying entity that drives the cycle of reincarnation. Thus many of the prayers directed to her revolve around this cycle, praying that newborn babies bear the souls of good men and that their dearly departed are reborn to lives on comfort. 'Mythology Origin: Achaea is generally counted amongst the first of the Gods, existing since the dawn of creation. Relationships: She is seen as a maternal figure by the other gods, and all of them pay respects to her. She counts no enemies amongst the gods. 'Andike' The Laughing God, the Teller of Tales, God of Flow, Benzai-Tenmaru (Higahsi-Rei) Chaotic Symbol: A brass chalice being poured. Domains''': Chaos, Charm, Liberation, Luck, Trickery '''Favoured Weapon: Razor-Sharp Wit (Counts as a Rapier). The God of all things that flow, whether that be wine, music, words or the gentle curve of a woman. He is a deity of revelry and wit – a lover of wine, women and song. Taking a hedonistic approach to life, he urges his followers to find enjoyment in all they do. He values quick wit '''and a '''silver tongue. He appears as a jaunty young man with a charming smile and a mop of wavy fair hair. Cielo'': Andike teaches his followers to love life and live it to the fullest. Sieze the moment - make yourself, and those around you, as happy as can be. ''Suelo: Andike does not care about long-time consequences or rammifications. There is only immediate gratification. He teaches that one should avoid owning up to responsibility and that any authority is merely an attempt to stifle one's enjoyment. There is no time for guilt, not when there is fun to be had. 'Followers' A deity of music, happiness and celebration, Andike is worshipped by adventurers, bards and fey-related druids and sorcerers the world over. 'Mythology' Origin: Said to have been a legendary bard in ancient times, he gained the favour of Aulsfare who raised him up to the heavens to play music for the Gods. Since then, he has become a fully-fledged deity himself. Other legends place his creation in a far more ancient time, where he was born from the first music – the primal beat and thrum of life. Existing from before men walked Oron, a wild deity of Fae and Giants, he existed only as the essence of sound until Men gave him form. Relationships: Relatively new to the deity-business, Andike has been welcomed by some, and viewed as an interloper by others. He counts allies amongst Costus, Sif and Jakobi and is often opposed by Kleitos. Andike has had many lovers, both mortal and otherwise, but only ever truly gave his heart to one: The goddess Libra. For a brief time they courted, but were forced to separate when he became a deity himself, as their very natures were opposed. Heartbroken, they look forward to a day when they can find a way to exist together in harmony. 'Aulsfare' Mother of Men, Fickle Mistress, Red-Hearted Aulsfare Chaotic Symbol: Flaming heart Domains: Charm, Fire, Strength, War, Weather Favoured Weapon: Great Scimitar The matron deity of Humanity, Aulsfare encourages passion in all things, whether it be in love or in battle. She is also the deity of things that flow; most often associated with Blood and Wind. She appears as a beautiful woman with flowing wild hair the colour of fresh blood and eyes to match. Her skin is pale and smooth and her lips the colour of dark wine. Cielo'': Aulsfare teaches passion and throwing oneself completely into any given task, approaching it with enthusiasm and commitment. She is a goddess of lovers, patriots and all men who fight for what they truly believe in. ''Suelo: The Fickle Mistress has no scruples. Her passion is strong, but like the wind can, can change in an instant. She teaches that battle and love are lawless things, and that one should take any approach they must to ensure success. Followers: Origin: Aulsfare is regarded to have been the very first Queen of the race of Men, responsible for propelling them into the future and becoming one of the most powerful races on Oron. Her actions and deeds throughout her life earned her the gift of immortality and godhood. Relationships: Aulsfare is a fickle goddess whose allegiances are constantly changing. This puts her at odds with the lawful-aligned deities, and sometimes even the chaotic ones. The only ones she has had consistently good relations with are Andike and Hundur. 'Cardea' (CAR-day-AH) Neutral Symbol: A mushroom. Portfolio: Preservation, Time, Memory, Doors, Fungus Cielo '(Light Aspect) ''The Maiden Pure “Cardea Preserves” It has been a long time since Cardea’s prayers have been uttered by the tongues of Aegians and Men. Indeed, the whole world would have forgotten her if not for the Alfar. She is their matron, their life and their safeguard in the dark pits of the Schwarzlünd. Just like her children, she has faded from the memories of all but the most learned scholars and priests of the other races. She is a goddess of a great many things, but above all she is a goddess of time. She is the door through time flows. She is the collector of memories. She is a moment frozen in time, kept alive for eternity. She is the goddess of gateways and passages, standing at the doors which connect the vast eternities of the past and future. She alone has the power to open or close these doors. She takes the form of a maiden of purist white, standing on the surface of a pond, unblemished and untouched by all that surrounds her. To the Alfar, she is a beacon of purity in the wastes, a bright light that preserves them and shields them from the corruption of the Black Lands. They hold mushrooms as a sign of her presence, as they tend to grow in her temples as well as ruins and other ancient places. She teaches that to be immutable and unchanging is true strength, and that resolve can weather any challenge. 'Suelo '(Dark Aspect) The Forgotten Goddess; The Nameless One “She Does Not Forget” The Forgotten Goddess is one of decay and stagnation. Externally she is beautiful and pure, but it is a façade – nothing more than a porcelain shell holding in an eternity of rot. Mildew grows upon her dress. She is a goddess of ancient and forgotten things. A goddess of the old times, a goddess of secrets best left unknown. Even the Alfar have forgotten this aspect of her, and for good reason. The Nameless One is not a goddess of Alfar. Nor of Men, or Sanhedrin or Aegians. She is a Goddess of things much older than that. This aspect is seldom seen nor mentioned, save for the ramblings of mad wizards and the writings of ancient tomes. '''Relationships: Nobody pays much attention to Cardea and as such she hasn’t developed much of a relationship with the other Gods. The exception to this is Andike, who has made it a personal ambition to cheer up the lonely Goddess. Macha, surprisingly, is shown to have been protective of Cardea on more than one occasion, leaving theologians to speculate on what the relationship between these two deities is. 'Costus' Lord of the Ocean Spray, Master of Coin and Commerce (COST-us) Neutral Symbol: Gold Coin (Cielo); Silver-toothed maw (Suelo) Portfolio: Ocean, Money, Trade and Travel Worshippers: Sailors, Rogues, Bards Favoured Weapon: Rapier Cielo '(Light Aspect) ''Lord of the Ocean Spray, Master of Coin and Commerce “Fair Weather and Good Fortune” Costus is the patron deity of all who travel, but of sailors in particular. Those who pray to him pray for fair weather and good fortune, as well as the inspiration and shrewdness to succeed in financial endeavours. He is usually depicted as a middle-aged traveller with a tongue and teeth of pure silver, whose eyes are always closed as if squinting. Most of his clergymen belong to the Lodge of Costus, travellers who venture from city to city and ply the ocean waves. They wear no robes, no uniform. Some are vagrants and drifters. Others are merchant kings. The wealthiest of all belong to the Great Bank of Levon, who mint Silver Virtues – the currency of much of the continent. Each of them carry a marked silver amulet, which marks them as members of the lodge and usually grants them free passage. He has no temples to speak of, not in the official sense. Instead he finds his temples in trading posts and boats. In markets and banks. In the purses of commoners and the great treasuries of kings. Wherever there is money, he is there. 'Suelo '(Dark Aspect) El’Mar; Dark Devourer of the Ocean Depths “Greed is Good” Eternally-hungry, the Great Devourer teaches that there is no such thing as excess. Never be happy with what you have – always strive for more, and don’t let anyone stop you. Money is power, and power is everything. Named El’Mar in the old tongue, he sits atop a throne of gold below the ocean surface, his kingdom an endless field of sunken ships and gleaming treasure. When a ship sinks at sea, it’s said to have been added to El’Mar’s Coffers. In this aspect, he is formless, constantly shifting and moving – only his maw, a vast, shark-like grin of silver teeth, stays the same. His worshippers come mostly in the form of Sahuagin and pirates. Often both at the same time. For them, wealth is the most important thing in the world – it doesn’t matter how you obtain it. Sometimes this puts them at loggerheads with the more reputable members of Costus’ followers, though occasionally they come to mutually beneficial agreements. Grimnir Gallows-King, Hooded One, Laughing Death Neutral Evil '''Symbol: Hangman's noose Portfolio: Death, Travel, Magic, Secrets Worshippers: Aldman Raiders, Sanhedrin, Favoured Weapon: Ranseur Grimnir is an old and cruel deity whose origins are unknown to even the most learned of scholars. He is a keeper of secrets and an eternal sojourner who is said to wander the mortal world rather than dwell amongst the Gods. He knows all the secrets of death and immortality and possesses great wisdom. Much lore concerning him links him to Achaea, that he will keep her secrets in exchange for some unknown bargain. He is also a god of death, who takes delight in sacrifice and battle. They say that the Grimnir's appearance is an ill omen, that death follows in his wake. Some say that his echoing laughter can be heard in the aftermath of battle when much blood is spilled. He appears as a bearded man hidden beneath a cloak and wide-brimmed hat. His eyes are never shown, and occasionally he is pictured with nothing but empty sockets. Relationships: 'Hundur' Ever-Shifting Hundur, the Grinning Weasel '' Chaotic Evil '''Symbol': A drop of black water. Portfolio: Water, Deception, Lies, Secrets, Betrayal Worshippers: Rogues, Sorcerers, Assassins, Bandits Favoured Weapon: Kukri Hundur oft takes the form of a dancing tar-like being of humanoid shape, containing a set of wicked, grinning teeth. Other times, he takes the form of a weasel, and other times still, a greasy black-haired man dressed in black whose very skin seems to have a liquid sheen. In Higashi-Rei he is known as Kamina-Orochi, a wily and deceitful ancestor spirit who grants those who venerate him the cunning and knowledge to trick and defeat his enemies. He is paid the most respect in Arebis, where his intelligence and craftiness is seen as pragmatic rather than dishonourable. Origin: It is believed he ascended to Godhood only shortly before Siphus, using unknown methods. The story of his life prior to Godhood is unknown. Relationships: His only ally is Siphus, the God of Magic, after he helped him escape the Underworld. This forever earned him the ire of Kleitos, with whom he has had many scuffles, even leading to the loss of the War God’s eye. For this he was sealed away in a field of poison thorns, but it is believed that he managed to escape, abandoning his flesh body and becoming an entity of poison and ooze. 'Jakobi' (YAH-ko-BEE) Jacobus, Vigilant Protector '' Neutral Good '''Symbol': A bull before a solar disc. Portfolio: Strength, Protection, Endurance, Adaption Worshippers: Sanhedrin, Fighters, Barbarians, Rangers, Druids Favoured Weapon: Halberd Jakobi (Known in Clador as Jacob) is the deity of protection and strength. He is one of the oldest deities He finds worshippers in guardians and protectors, lawmen and town guards. He is a God of adaption and endurance, and counts many rangers in his fold. Jakobi is viewed by the Sanhedrin as their patron, the god from whom they spawned. He takes the form of a brown-skinned hero with a mane of brown hair and golden breastplate. He is draped in the hide of a great lion and wields an immense halberd carved from the shell of a gigantic beetle. Origin: '''Jakobi is widely regarded as one of the first mortals to become a God, along with Kleitos and Libra. The story of their great battle against Moloch and their ascension to godhood is known as the Origin. '''Relationships: Jakobi finds allies in Vulkan, Sif, Costus and Libra, as well as the Goddess Macha. While not opposed to Kleitos, he often finds himself at odds with the War God, whose violence he finds unnecessary. 'Kleitos' Scourge of Battle, Scaled Tyrant, Golden-Eyed Kleitos, Jailer of Gods Lawful Evil Symbol: Speartip with a golden eye inlaid in the centre. Portfolio: War, Glory, Violence, Conquest, Strategy Worshippers: Fighters, Monks, Warlords, Knights Favoured Weapon: Greatspear Kleitos revels in the heat of war. He looks favourably on those who are skilled in battle, but also in the art of tactics. He rewards cleverness as well as strength, and his followers often become great warlords through his teachings. He is also the Jailer of Gods, responsible for confining the most dangerous immortal beings to Hell, a role bestowed to him by Death himself. The War god often associated with the Aegians, he is often depicted as a jagged-scaled, olive green Aegian with flecks of black and metallic grey. When worshipped by humans, he is depicted as a powerful knight in crimson armour with flaming hair and a golden eye, the other hidden beneath an eye-patch. Origin: He is one of the first deities, who ascended to Godhood alongside Libra and Kleitos after the great battle with the god Moloch. Relationships: His grim duty and disposition have won him few friends amongst the Gods. He is respected by most, but only finds an ally in the goddess Aulsfare, who is attracted to his strength and warlike demeanour. He is willing to come to the aid of Libra, though the opposite cannot be said. He is the enemy of Hundur after his trickery cost him his left eye. His status as the Jailer of Gods brings him no favour with Siphus or Tantalus, both of whom he had personally dragged to Hell. 'Libra' Keeper of Law, Lady Justice Lawful Symbol: A downwards pointing sword. Portfolio: Law, Justice, Peace, Honesty, Discipline, Retribution, Beauty. Worshippers: Paladins, Fighters, Monks, Judges, Lawmen Favoured Weapon: Longsword The one whom oversees all trials, Libra is the goddess of Justice and Law. She ensures that judgement is passed swiftly and fairly, and brings punishment to wrongdoers with grace and poise. She appears as a slender fair-haired human or alfar, and just as Lady Justice, wears white robes and a blindfold, holding a sword in one hand, and a set of scales in the other. In Higashi-Rei she is known as the ancestor spirit Tsuzuki-Hime, who grants patience and the ability to endure, and from whom the Miko were said to have first been born. Origin: Libra is one of the first ascended deities, along with Kleitos and Jakobi. Her rise to godhood is detailed in the story known as the Origin. Relationships: She and Andike were once lovers, but were forced apart by their opposing natures. They wait for the day when they can be together again. She finds allies in Vulkan, Costus, Kleitos and Jakobi. She is at odds with Aulsfare, whose chaotic nature brings them into opposition time and time again. 'Macha' (MAH-KAH) Luna, Hunter in the Night, Princess of Wild Things Neutral Evil Symbol: The five moons of Oron. Portfolio: Nature, Darkness, Night, Moon, Beasts, Hunting, Savagery Worshippers: Druids, Rangers, Hunters Favoured Weapon: Chakram The goddess of all that dwell in darkness, she counts all the wild creatures of the night in her service. Many cultures believe her to be Luna, the Moon, to whom Cuervo, Toro, Lobo and Pantera are her faithful and savage companions. Some believe she is the distant lover of the Verdant Prince. She is worshipped along with Aulsfare and Sif by the Nemhain, who find power in her great and terrible beauty and often dress in her traditional garb. Macha is usually depicted as a strikingly beautiful woman in a long, sleeveless black dress and flowing black or red hair. Her eyes are usually seen as catlike, glowing sinisterly in the moonlight. In Higashi-Rei, she is called Yayoi-no-Kikyou, from which all beauty flows. She is graceful and divine, but aloof and distant. Her story teaches that even the beautiful flower can have poisonous thorns. As such, she is often venerated by shinobi and other assassins. Origin: '''Macha is a primal deity, who has existed since the time of Fae. '''Relationships: Macha has allies in Jakobi, Hundur and Cardea. 'Moloch' All-Consuming Moloch, Most Powerful One Lawful Evil Symbol: Blood dripping from a knife Portfolio: Sacrifice, Religion, Power Worshippers: Fighters, Wizards, Barbarians, Evil Sanhedrin Favoured Weapon: Flail Said to be the most ancient of deities, Moloch is the god of religion itself. He demands his followers worship only him and no other, and demands a hefty fee in return for his favour. This oft takes the form of a sacrifice of blood. Those who fail to pay tribute to him after receiving his boons often finds themselves on the sacrificial table. Moloch dwells in the Hells of his own free will after being defeated by Jakobi, Libra and Kleitos, and never emerges from his secluded palace deep within the howling abyss. Origin: Moloch is an ancient deity, whose past is unknown. It is said that once his presence threatened to consume to entire world, and only the combined powers of the then-mortal Jakobi, Libra and Kleitos could defeat him. Relationships: The other gods fear and respect Moloch, if only for his immense power and age. He has little dealings with them outside of this, however. He holds no animosity towards the other deities for thwarting his plan, and is content to bide his time until the time is right. 'Sif' The Warrior Queen, Golden-Haired Sif, Matron of Heroes, Dragonsbane Chaotic Good Symbol: A dragon’s severed head Portfolio: Reckless Courage, Valour, Glory, Heroes, Ale, Feasts, Hunting, Brawling Worshippers: Fighters, Rangers, Rogues, Bards, Barbarians Favoured Weapon: Greatsword The Warrior Queen is the goddess of heroes and other foolish men. She rewards those who take risks in battle and those who seek glory and fame through great deeds. It is said that she battles against fierce beasts and mighty warriors each and every day, and spends each night feasting and drinking in glorious celebration of the day’s battle. She appears as a golden-haired woman clad in silver armour and white robes. Origin: Sif’s claim to godhood is a story often retold by bards and actors around the world. The story details her heroic effort to defeat the wicked linnorm-god Andras and her journey to Godhome where she confronted the draconic deity. She slew him and cast his body into Sheol, stripping him of his divinity and granting it to her. Andras would later be reborn in the Hells as an Archduke, no longer a god, but just as feared. Relationships: Sif counts Andike and Jakobi amongst her chief allies, and has few enemies amongst the Gods. Andras however is an eternal foe of hers, always plotting a way to strike her down and reclaim his divinity. 'Siphus' Farseer Siphus, Master of the Arcane Arts, King of the Forgotten Ones (SIGH-fuss) Neutral Evil Symbol: A triquetra in front of a ring. Portfolio: Magic, Language, Power, Eternity Worshippers: Wizards, Scholars, Warlords, Scarlet Magi Favoured Weapon: Quarterstaff Once a mortal wizard of great power, Siphus was ruled by a lust for knowledge – not for power or wealth or any material desire, but simply knowledge for the sake of knowledge. He sought the eternal Truth of the universe, a secret taboo to even the gods. His knowledge and power grew so great in life that he was able to challenge them to reveal this secret. No match for the immortal deities, he was quickly cut down. However, when his mortal body died, he was reborn as a god after being rescued from the underworld by Hundur, who also wished to know this secret. Once again, he waged war against the gods, a battle that lasted six days and seven nights. Eventually he was defeated, brought to his knees by the War God Kleitos and condemned to Hell for eternity. Origin: The origins of Siphus’ life have been lost to the ages. It is known that he was once a comrade of Vulkan and other great heroes, but their names and deeds have been forgotten. Relationships: He is indebted to Hundur for saving him from the Ferryman. However, he is now enemies with Kleitos after the War god dragged him to hell and bound him for eternity. 'Sol Invictus' The Unconquered Sun, King of the Emerald Flame Lawful Good Symbol: A green flame Portfolio: Dragons, Law, Architecture, History Worshippers: Paladins, The Black Order, Sol Invictus Favoured Weapon: Longsword Not part of the regular pantheon, Sol Invictus is worshipped as a stand-alone deity, often to the exclusion of others. He is seen as a more tangible deity than the others, who provides boons for his worshippers in the form of magic and draconic allies. His followers believe he is visible in the sky as a bright emerald star, which shines even during day time. In the Holy Empire of Sol Invictus, which is named in his honour, he is believed to have been the first King of Godsward, who defeated his brother Sin in single combat and brought prosperity to the land. When it came time for him to die, he was raised into the heavens by the Valkyries, where he became a God to watch over his kingdom from high above. In Blackhost however, they believe he was raised to godhood not by Valkyries but by the Goddess Achaea, who chose him to be her champion and serve as an eternal guardian of the White River. Relationships: 'Tantalus' Jealous Lord, The Great Desire, Inspired One Neutral Evil Symbol: A ripe peach Portfolio: Greed, Desire, Jealousy, Invention Worshippers: Inventors Favoured Weapon: Crossbow, Arcuballista Once said to be a great inventor whose inspiration was driven by his insatiable desire and greed, he was the creator of a great artefact that could siphon the powers of the gods themselves. Using this device, he gained insurmountable power and became a god himself. But his unrelenting greed and desire could not be stopped there. Unsatisfied with mere godhood, he sought to drain every drop of power in Godhome and become a supreme being. However, his plot was uncovered by Kleitos and after a cataclysmic battle was brought before the other gods. He was condemned for his crimes, and locked away to serve and eternity of suffering in Hell. He is revered in Aldebaran as a legendary hero, where his tale is seen as both a testament to human power and a warning against the folly of all-consuming greed. Origin: Tantalus is generally believed to be of Suloise origin, a man who gained divinity by siphoning the power of the gods. Relationships: Tantalus is a jealous and mocking god, who views all others with disdain. He especially despises Kleitos, who is the reason for his entrapment, and Siphus, who he views as less than a worm. 'Vulkan ' Vulkan Hammerhand, Vulkan Godsmith (VOL-can) Lawful Good Symbol: Barley Portfolio: Craft, Harvest, Metal, the Forge Worshippers: Paladins, Fighters, Blacksmiths, Farmers, Inventors Favoured Weapon: Maul Vulkan is the God of crafts and professions of all kinds, and usually takes the form of a soot-coloured Aegian or a grey-haired blacksmith wearing leather pouches holding a variety of tools. He is often associated with barley and is said to be the inventor of the secret forging technique that yields Damascus Steel. He is a builder, a farmer and a smith, who delights in creation. He is an enemy of those who would destroy, raze and pillage, taking up his massive hammer to protect the those who have worked hard to make a living. Keepers of Vulkan’s churches are often Paladins, as well as smiths, farmers, builders and many other vocations. Origin: Vulkan’s early life has been forgotten, but it is known that he journeyed with other great heroes, Siphus included. However, details of this time have been lost, and much of it is shrouded in mystery. Relationship: The brother of Costus, with whom he shares a good rapport. He gets along with Kleitos as well, and has forged many magical weapons for the War God. 'Zubana ' The Unseen Hand, The Scorpion's Claw, The Executor (ZOO-baa-NAA) Lawful Symbol: A closed fist Portfolio: Law, Judgement, Punishment, Revenge Worshippers: Fighters, Monks, Executioners Favoured Weapon: Battleaxe Sometimes referred to as Libra's unseen right hand, Zubana is responsible for bringing justice down on the guilty. While Libra is the judge and jury, he is the executioner. He makes sure that those who have done wrong get their just desserts. This extends beyond the realm of mortal laws to the realm of vengeance. "An eye for an eye" is one of his proverbs, and he is often called upon by cuckolded husbands and others seeking vengeance. The Knight-Vindicators are his clergy, men who have pledged their lives to his service as a chance to avoid the axe. Origin: Relationship: Eternal Entities 'Lady Luck' Not much is known or said about the mysterious entity known as Lady Luck, but her name has somehow permeated cultures the world over. She has no worshippers, no temples; no symbols of faith. There is no origin for her existence, she isn’t mentioned in any of the ancient texts. But somehow she is known in every country and her name is the same in every tongue. Scholars debate how this is possible, and have come to one conclusion: It is her nature. She is the one-in-a-million chance. She is the avatar of improbability. She is murphy’s law made real. Because there was the tiniest chance of every culture in the world both simultaneously and independently giving the same name and appearance to the personification of the idea of Luck, it was practically assured to happen. And thus Lady Luck was born. Or at least, that’s what the leading scholars say. 'Fates, Time and the Scribes' The Fates are both one and three beings. They are a trinity of eternal beings who weave the strands destiny, plotting the course of future events. Some believe that they are omnipotent, and every action and thought is dictated by them. Others believe that they are merely guides who point us towards our ultimate vocations. The exact nature of this trinity varies between legends, but the general consensus is that they represent Past, Present and Future, which come together existing simultaneously in the aspect of Time. This belief is best represented in Aldebaran, where the trinity are not regarded as weavers of Fate, but as a Goddess of Time. The Scribes are mentioned in some tomes as the servants of the Fates, eternal beings who cannot interfere with the world, existing only to record and document every moment of the world’s passing. Some legends describe them as tireless automatons of gold and silver, clad in red robes, while others say they are the last survivors of races long extinct, offered immortality in exchange for an eternity of servitude. 'Death, Sojourners and the Ferryman' Death in many cultures is depicted as the typical Grim Reaper, a hooded being bearing a scythe with which to harvest souls. In Clador, he is seen as a crown-helmed being upon the back of an obsidian two-headed dragon whose heads can breathe both fire and ice. In Aldebaran, he is seen as a black-winged being bearing a sword of blinding white fire that cuts down those whose time is up. Death’s servants are known as Sojourners. They are psychopomps and guides who oft have very specific roles. The most famous are the Valkyries, who appear to claim those who have died in battle and gained Sif’s favour. The Ferryman is an obscure being, mentioned only in the most esoteric of Lore. He is said to Ferry all souls from before birth and to oblivion. Most cultures lump him together with Death, or place him as a sojourner, but the most ancient of tomes name him as a separate entity all together. He is said to be the ever-present end of all things, and the only thing to remain at the end of eternity. 'The Forgotten Gods' It is said that deep within Hell lies the tomb of the forgotten gods. In its depths lie ancient and enigmatic deities bound to the Hells by the War God Kleitos.